Uninvited Guests
by ProngsandPady
Summary: Daniel and Lucinda's love was and is always everlasting. Just like a red tulip. Nothing has enough strength and will to separate the two soul mates. Not even death. For even if one is alive and the other dead, they still have each other. For forever and always.


_A/N: Hey guys! This is my first one-shot and Fallen Fanfic:) Super excited and I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Daniel and Luce are obviously Lauren's characters because they are too beautiful for words!_

* * *

Uninvited Guests

By: ProngsAndPady

_Safe And Sound_

* * *

_Gun shots! Screaming and shouting everywhere! Cries can be heard a mile away. She's running; running into my arms; safe and sound. I snap back to reality when I hear a gunshot behind me. I turn quickly to see horrifying masked men who shoot anyone they see. I hear a blood-curdling scream that stops my heart in mid beat. The hairs on my neck stand on an end and my breath stops. Luce? My Luce? I refuse to look but I must know that it's not her. Praying and hoping I hesitantly turn around to witness a pool of blood around my one and only love._

_"LUCE!" I scream! I can't believe it. _

_She's dying. No! She can't. I love her and she loves me, no one can separate us. But there she is, struggling to hang on for another minute. I hold her tight for the last time. I let her know that I love her and that she'll make it._

_"Daniel, I-I love y-you." I feel the tears running rapidly down my face. No, I can't cry not in front of Luce, not here, not now. But they keep falling and they just won't stop. Luce touches my cold, wet cheek with her warm, soft hands and says, "It's alright, we'll see each other in another life, we'll be together forever and nothing will ever break us apart. Not even this. But for now I say goodbye." She kisses me one last time; I kiss for as long as I can because she'll be gone. This is the last time her sweet lips will be on mine. She's leaving I tell myself. Not forever but for now. How will I survive without her? I can't. _

_"Luce, I, I, I, you can't leave I'll be broke-." I sputter out_

_"You can and you will," says Luce sweetly, "Daniel, you are strong; stronger than I am. Just think of me and-." She stops. Her warm hand now cold becomes limp in mine. She's gone. My Luce is gone. _

* * *

It was just a dream. But it felt so real. I knew Luce was gone to war far away from here; away from me. However, she is fine. Not injured and definitely not dead. But those words, they felt so real, "We'll see each other in another life." I ignore them, it was only a nightmare. It's not actually going to happen. I knock on wood just in case. I touch my forehead and feel cold sweat. Wow, that was an intense dream. I hop out of bed and take a shower. The water feels heavenly over my icy skin. After the shower I get dressed and make my way to my kitchen.

Since Luce is gone for war it's very quiet at home and it makes me miss her even more. I decide to make cinnamon waffles with strawberries and whipped cream- her favourite! I make a cup of fresh dark coffee- also her favourite and listen to the news.

"Good Morning Colorado! Looks like today in Delta it will be a white Christmas!"

Christmas; today is Christmas! How could I forget that? This day but 3 years ago I met the love of my life, Luce. December 25, 1994; that was the best day of my life. I fall into a deep daze about that day. The music was playing faintly in the background, soft, white snow on the fluffy pine trees, and the soft sound of our footsteps on the snow; it felt as though I belonged there. I belonged with Luce, my soul mate, with my hand in hers and her sweet lips on mine.

"Recently, it has been known that Iran has attacked our military forces. Many soldiers are dying or are being injured by the minute we speak. It hurts my heart to say that many of our soldiers are young, beautiful women."

I freeze. Young women? Luce is only 25 and that is quite young. But she isn't going to die. My dream was just a dream and a dream it will stay-. My thoughts are interrupted by my shrill telephone ring.

I go to answer the phone. When I hear gunshots in the back my heart skips a beat. I know exactly where that is, that's Luce's base camp. Luce is there and I need to talk to her.

"Hello" I say eagerly.

"Daniel! This is Major Ray. We need back up NOW! You've been here before. The Iranian forces are extremely strong and we need all the help we can get. Luce needs you-."

I hang up the phone and get ready in an instant. Luce needs me and that is all that matters right now. I have my uniform on and the gun in my hand, it feels unknown to me. How can I kill others with this? However, my purpose is not to hurt others; it is only to protect Luce. I would risk my life for her and that's what I am doing now. I love her that much. She's going to be my bride in two months from now, February 25; her birthday.

* * *

I run to her and I shoot anyone who dares point a gun at her. I feel horrible but Luce is more important now. That is when I see her. Tall, dark haired, fair faced, and blue eyed. Every time I see her I'm mesmerized by her beauty. Just by looking at her my breath is taken away. I forget everything just from one look at her. War. I am in the middle of a war.

That's it she sees me.

* * *

_Gun shots! Screaming and shouting everywhere! Crying can be heard a mile away. She's running; running into my arms; safe and sound. I snap back to reality when I hear a gunshot behind me. I turn quickly to see horrifying masked men who are shooting anyone they see. I hear a blood-curdling scream that stops my heart in mid beat. The hairs on my neck stand on an end and my breath stops. Was that Luce? My Luce? I don't want to look but I must know that it's not her. Praying and hoping I hesitantly turn around to witness a pool of blood around my one and only love._

_"LUCE!" I scream! I can't believe it. Not one bit. _

_She's dying. No! She can't. I love her and she loves me, no one can separate us. But there she is, struggling to hang on for another minute. I hold her tight for the last time. I let her know that I love her and that she'll make it._

_"Daniel, I-I love y-you." I feel the tears running rapidly down my face. No, I can't cry not in front of Luce, not here, not now. But they keep falling and they just won't stop. Luce touches my cold, wet cheek with her warm, soft hands and says, "It's alright, we'll see each other in another life, we'll be together forever and nothing will ever break us apart. Not even this. But for now I say goodbye." She kisses me one last time; I kiss for as long as I can because she'll be gone. This is the last time her sweet lips will be on mine. She's leaving I tell myself. Not forever but for now. How will I survive without her? I can't. I won't. _

_"Luce, I, I, I, you can't leave I'll be broke-." I sputter out_

_"You can and you will," says Luce sweetly, "Daniel, you are strong; stronger than I am. Just think of me and-." She stops. Her warm hand now cold becomes limp in mine. She's gone. My Luce is gone._

* * *

NO! That did not happen. Was that another dream? It can't be real. I couldn't be. But the gunshots in the background bring me back to reality. Back to today. Reality, this is reality. My Luce is dead and gone. She isn't with me. I touch her face and search for that warmth but it seems to have disappeared.

"LUCE!" I scream with desperation for her to come back. Those tears on my face have now become a waterfall. They won't stop and I don't care. All I care about is Luce. My Luce, my soul mate, my fiancée, the one I love. How can she be gone? This feels like a nightmare that I can never escape. She will never be back. No. She will be because she isn't dead. This has not happened. She is still alive and still breathing.

I convince myself that Luce is alive and at war, fighting for America. She is alive, I tell myself. She is safe, alive, and breathing. Oh my, I can't wait until I get to see her. Our marriage is only 2 months away. Yes that is true. I walk away from the war zone.

* * *

I decide to clean the house from top to bottom and to re-decorate just for Luce. I dust, wipe, paint, shift, and add new furniture. I strip my house of all its items and re-paint all the walls. After a fresh coat of paint I add brand new furniture and start renovating. Just for Luce.

"She'll be so happy when she comes back home!" I say out loud. I walk around my newly renovated home and stop in my tracks when I look at a picture of her. Big white smile, red lips, and a tangle of long dark hair with glorious blue eyes. Her big blue eyes stare at me twinkling with happiness. I miss her.

I know sub- consciously that she's gone, dead. However, she is in a better place and away from this hurtful world. She's the one pitying me, the living and I need not pity her, the dead. I look up to my ceiling and close my eyes. With tears running down my cheeks I think of my Luce. "I love you Luce. I know you're up there in a happier place without me but one day I'll join you up there. That might take a while but I know we can wait." I say tenderly. "Luce, give me a sign that you'll watch over me and that you're here." It's as if she heard me. In the middle of the room I feel a cool draft that smells like mint, just like her. I open my eyes and in my hand there is her favourite flower, a red tulip, letting me know that our love is everlasting.

I stand there in silence with a sad smile. I walk around holding her photograph very close to me. Now I know she can hear me and that she is watching over me. While walking around my quiet but now cozy house I hear the loud shrill of my telephone once again. I hesitate to answer it; last time I answered it brought me pure grief. I take a deep breath and pick it up.

"She's with us," booms a deep voice. I look up and see my door. My heart is pounding. The door knob turned for sure.

Luce! Luce! It's her. I know it! I can sense her presence. I run towards my door with excitement rising within me. With my legs, hands, and arms tingling with happiness, I open the door with one swift move to see a nightmare. Standing before me are four uninvited hefty soldiers holding a casket with my dear Luce's body. Luce, that's my Luce. It hurts me so much to see her like this, dead. But reality is in front of me and is screaming in my head saying accept it and move on. My Luce will always be with me as my guardian angel. . She is watching over me and she will never let anything hurt me. It calms my heart to know that I'm safe and sound with my love, Luce.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys like it! Please review, rate, follow, and favourite! Love you bunnies33_

_Alright_

_Till Then_

_-xoxo Jess_

_ProngsAndPady _


End file.
